i've touched the flame and i've been burned
by kawieli
Summary: "Oh, the fire's burnin'." L/C, AU
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight peeked through the heavy floral curtains, casting a sliver of a glow across the hardwood floors. It was the night after Christmas and Lea was curled up on the couch, buried beneath cozy blankets and the rich sound of Christmas music wafting through her living room while a fire flickered in her brick fireplace. Her old record player was one of her prized possessions and she closed her eyes while the music washed over her. She was brought out of her trance when her phone lit up and tinged, indicating a new message. She caught a brief glance at the clock hanging on the hall, telling her that it was almost midnight. She smiled to herself as she read the message.

_"Sitting by the fire listening to records?"_

Lea smile grew as she tapped out a reply.

_"Laying on the couch, actually. Reading up on my twitter?"_

She hit send and snuggled deeper into her couch, silently wishing she wasn't on the couch alone.

_"Gotta have something to do while waiting for my Aussie interview. I wish you were here with me. No one else thinks my accent is funny."_

She chuckled to herself and immediately felt a twinge in her lower abdomen, thoughts of their trip to Australia flooding her memory. She quickly pushed aside the memories, knowing if she stayed in them much longer, she'd be on the phone with her travel agent.

_"Not one beautiful, leggy, Australian blondie thinks it's funny?"_

She knew she was playing with fire. But yet, so was he. It was the dance they had perfected over the years.

_"Nah. I can't help thinking of this tiny brunette back in the States. Puts a damper on meeting women."_

And they kept on dancing. Her heart clenched.

_"Don't let me get in the way of true love, Monteith."_

For a moment, she let herself remember that night just days before.

* * *

><p><em>They had just wrapped Inside the Actor's Studio a couple hours ago and after declining the offer to go get a late dinner with Matt, Jane and Chris, the pair had decided to walk back to their hotel, Lea claiming she wanted to see Christmas in her city and Cory claiming he couldn't let her go by herself. <em>

_They had been walking slowly, drinking in the city that was lit up in an array of colors and displays. The night had been chilly, but Lea had taken Cory's arm, slightly pressing herself in his warm body, an effort to keep herself warm she told herself. He just looked down at her, winked and had slid his free hand on top of her hand that was attached to his arm. She had smiled up at him and bit her lip when he surprised her by dancing his fingers along the palm of her hand, her fingers and up to brush the small piece of skin on her wrist that wasn't covered by her long, black coat._

_She had just taken to rubbing her thumb along his wrist as they were walking up to the entrance of their hotel. The entrance, where even at 1:30 in the morning, there were still people milling around. At the same time, Cory unclasped her hand from his and she dropped her arm away from him. _

_Not surprisingly, the people milling around were fans of the show. After talking with them for several minutes and getting a few pictures captured, they said their goodbyes and retreated into their hotel. Lea had also gotten a room, knowing that their taping would end up going into the late hours and not really wanting to drive the thirty minutes back to her apartment. Plus, she was a girl, staying in fancy hotels was fun._

_They had made their way over to the hotel bar, hoping that they'd still be open for a late-night drink. They were just locking the door when the two walked up. Noticing the disappointed faces of their guests, the bartender closing up said that he'd send up a special request to their room if they'd like._

_The two looked at each other, Cory noticing the spark of excitement in Lea's eyes. Cory thanked the bartender, telling him yes, they would very much like it._

_The couple slipped into Cory's room, hoping to remain unnoticed. Within minutes, there was a knock on the door. Cory flashed a smile at his companion and she grinned as she toed off her shoes and sat cross-legged on the massive bed._

_As Lea sat in the middle of the bed, she watched as Cory thanked the bartender. He walked over to the bed and set the two bottles of champagne on the nightstand. She watched him as he too slipped off his shoes and coat. He rolled up his sleeves and Lea swallowed, needing to distract herself. She started rambling about their evening and how it had been such an honor. Her words trailed off as he handed her a wine glass. She took a bigger sip than usual, hoping it would calm her nerves. She mentally kicked herself for even being nervous. It was just Cory._

_The first bottle was quickly emptied, Lea pouring the last couple of drops into her glass, pouting when she realized her predicament. Cory laughed and took the bottle from her hands to throw away._

_"Open up that other baby!"_

_Cory laughed even harder and shook his head and crawled back onto the bed, sitting beside Lea, her face flushed. Lea pushed her bottom lip out, silently pleading him to open the other bottle. He looked down at her, her eyes twinkling and her lips pouting. She looked younger than her age of twenty-five. Somehow, the room grew smaller, warmer. Lea was no longer pouting and he was no longer chuckling. Her eyes had changed, darker now. Her hand reached out to cup his face, her thumb brushing his cheekbone, he instinctively leaned into her hand, his eyes closing briefly. They were playing with fire._

_"Lea, what are you doing?"_

_His voice was a mere whisper. It all happened so fast. She dropped her hand from his own flushed face and swiftly turned her body and swung her legs over his lap, straddling him. She sank down, their hips pressed closely together and he couldn't tell if that was his sharp intake of breath, or hers. Oh yeah, fire blazing._

_His hands found their home on her hips, his fingers sliding up her untucked shirt and flirting with the expanse of skin. She shifted her weight and he was done, he closed the limited space between them and captured her mouth with his. Their mouths moving together, it was familiar, yet oh so different. Her body was on fire already, his light touches on her skin making her absolutely crazy. She craved more, but pulled away for air. His hands were still resting on her hips, his thumb making slow circles around her hipbone. She gazed at him, his own eyes glazed and heavy. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, his eyes, his forehead, his temple and back to the other corner of his mouth._

_Cory was burning from the inside out, Lea's intimate touches taking ahold of not only his nether regions, but surprisingly, his heart as well. She moved again, his breath catching in his throat as she trailed her fingers down his chest, and back up to the top of his shirt. She slowly began undoing his buttons, kissing each spot as she went down his shirt. She had known the man was built, but seeing him without a shirt, made her glad she was already kneeling. She tossed the shirt behind her and declared,_

_"There. My turn."_

_He surprised her by grasping her hips and rolling her onto her back and pinning both hands above her head while he started his own kissing descent. He managed to keep her hands clasped in one of his while he danced his fingers down her body, his mouth following where his fingers had been. He started at her collarbone, depositing a kiss right at the hollow of her neck, then to her shoulder, then back up to her neck. Her chest was heaving and her eyes half closed, he began the task of unbuttoning her own shirt, a kiss being given where a button had been. Her breathing was off the charts as he mimicked her movement of throwing the shirt behind him. _

_"You're staring."_

_Oops. Guess he had been. He bent down, Lea watching him, his lips finding her belly-button and quickly darting his tongue out to lick the skin there. Her breath hitched and she felt his smile despite his face being turned from her. He murmured the following words into her skin as if he was having them inked onto her stomach._

_"You. Are. Beautiful."_

_She smiled, managing to keep back the tears by blinking quickly and placing a hand to his heart. She lifted her hips and nodded her head, her hand never moving. He pushed back, the friction becoming more fervent. She used her free hand to grasp his, moving it down to cup herself over her silky pants. She arched at the touch and even through the material, he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. The fire had spread and the flames were high._

_He wanted to make sure this is what they both wanted, that they both realized that they had crossed the line already and if they were willing to keep going past the line. He pulled himself away from her body, sitting up, but bringing her with him. He gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her eyes searching his._

_"Lea, if I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to stop."_

_Her response was pushing her hips against his, both feeling their reactions to one another. _

_"Who said I wanted you to stop?"_

_Her words were just as sexy as her touches, he groaned and put his hands on her hips to still her movements. She frowned and looked up at him, her head slightly tilted._

_"I just don't want us to get caught up in the moment. Especially in a tipsy moment."_

_Her frown deepened and she began untangling herself from his body. That can't be good._

_"I'm not caught up in the moment, Cory. Are you?"_

_He swallowed and shook his head, grasping her hands._

_"I just want us to be completely sure this is where we want 'us' to go."_

_She smiled sadly back at him, bringing his hand to her mouth and brushing his knuckles with her lips._

_"I think you're trying to convince yourself this is where we should go."_

_Somehow, he doesn't know how, she's off the bed and slipping on her shirt and tossing him his. He sighs._

_"Lea...don't leave like this. I'm on a plane tomorrow back home and then on another plane to Australia. I won't see you for over a week."_

_He can tell she's about a minute away from the tears making their appearance. He knows her. He moves off the bed, bending down to grasp her by her arms to pull her up towards him. She kisses his chest, his shirt still hanging open._

_"Maybe it's a good thing you'll be gone. Clear our heads. See where we end up at."_

_She can tell he's conflicted and if she doesn't leave now, she'll never be able to leave._

_"Merry Christmas, Cory."_

_She stands on her tiptoes to hug him. He does one better and lifts her up so they're face to face. His voice a whisper across her cheek._

_"Merry Christmas, Lea."_

_He sets her down and watches her open the door and walk through. The door closing with a loud click. He falls back on the bed, his hands rubbing his face. He already missed her._

_She mirrors his actions outside the door, her body sliding down the door and her head in her hands. She already missed him._

* * *

><p>The sound of her phone nearly vibrating off the couch brought Lea back to reality, realizing that that her hand was cupping her cheek. She drew in a deep breath and shook her head, trying to rid herself of all the emotions that were flowing through her. She had missed several of his messages.<p>

_"Already in the way, Lea."_

_"Do you think the Aussie's will mind if I bring back a koala bear?"_

_"Is that not funny? I thought it was funny."_

_"You're not replying. Interview time."_

_"I'll see you in a few days."_

_"I miss you."_

Her heart tightened at the last message. The things he did to her, the way he made her feel. Even in just a few mere text messages. The fire was beginning to burn again.

_"I'll see you soon, Cory."_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>

**I do not own anything Fox or Glee related.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cold and damp LA air made Lea mutter a few choice words under her breath as she struggled to get her suitcases out of her car. She had left her parent's house later than she meant to and she had an early recording session in the morning. She maneuvered her way up the small flight of steps and stopped in front of her door, accidentally dropping her purse on her flip-flop clad foot. She groaned in discomfort and this time, did not keep her voice down when she let out a string of curse words. Her phone had fallen out of the side and she grabbed it, noticing a message. Her heart sped up and quickly checked her messages, only to discover it was Kevin sending out a mass funny joke. She hadn't heard from him a few days. She knew he was busy in Australia and they hadn't left each other on spectacular terms, but still, she had figured he would at least be checking up on her. She shook her head, attempting to dispel her confused thoughts and she grabbed her key to open her apartment door.

As she swung open the door and walked in, she quickly noticed her lights were on. She threw her head back and let out an aggravated groan. She was going to kick herself so hard if she had left her lights on for over two weeks. She dropped her suitcases and looked around for her small cat, Sheila was usually always there to greet her whenever she walked in the door. She heard meowing coming from her living room and Lea chuckled to herself, figuring the little feline had gotten caught between her couch and the wall again.

"Sheila! You have to stop getting yourself-"

She stopped in mid sentence and her hand flew to her heart when she realized she was not alone in her house. There was Cory; sitting on her couch, with his feet propped up on her coffee table and a perfectly content Sheila curled up on his lap.

"Hey there, pretty lady."

Lea stood there in complete surprise and she quickly walked over and used her foot to swiftly kick his legs off the coffee table and hoping to wipe off that adorable smirk off his face. She had just grabbed a pillow and was about to nail him in the chest when he yelped and held the pillow in front of his face,

"I surrender! I surrender!"

She shook her head and was glad his face was blocked from seeing her bite her lower lip, attempting to keep from a smile breaking through. Cory and his antics, while sometimes annoying and frustrating, kept her laughing.

"Cory! You scared me shitless!"

He peeks his face out around the pillow and pouts.

"Sorry I scared you. I wanted to surprise you, not give you an early heart attack."

Taking a seat next to him on the couch, she slips off her flip flops and sits cross-legged, facing him. While reaching across to extract Sheila from his grasp, her hand brushes his thigh and she feels his body tense. She swallows, trying to ignore the way he looked at her and the way her heart flipped.

"I missed you."

His hand had somehow made its home on her knee and was now lightly tracing patterns. She glanced down, watching his fingers gently moving over her jeans and despite the material, her body was heating up.

"Didn't screaming fangirls trying to rip your clothes off distract you?"

Without having to look, she knows what his face looks like. He touches her chin and lifts her face up to meet his gaze.

"Stop. You know that's the last thing I care about. I care about you. I missed you. You, Lea."

The world spins and she grips her cat, thoughts racing through her head, "what if"'s circling her foggy mind.

She gives in.

"I missed you more."

She smiles shyly as his face ignites in such a brilliant light. She uncrosses her legs, leans over the side of the couch and gently sets Sheila on the ground. She scoots herself back and leans against the end of the couch, tilting her head to the side. His smile melts her insides and she watches as he moves and crawls up her body. She places her hands on his forearms and lightly runs her fingers up and down the muscles.

"How about a proper hello?"

He almost doesn't give her enough time to get the words out before he presses his lips to hers and their bodies meld together. In a matter of seconds, their kisses turn urgent and aggressive and Lea pushes her body against Cory's, silently telling him she wanted more. He responds by wrapping his arms around her body and lifting her up, moving them so that he was sitting up, back against the cushions of the couch and Lea straddling his lap. Without breaking speed, Lea starts her task of grabbing the hem of Cory's shirt and pulling it quickly over his head. His eyebrow raises and a half smirk flashes across his face.

"Eager are we?"

Her only response is to undo his belt faster than he knew possible and his smirk turns into a groan when her hands dip into his pants. She's surprised when he stands quickly, lifting her up and she grins as his hands grip her ass. He starts to move out of the living room and she stops him with her voice.

"Where are you going?"

He looks at her confused, his mind focused on getting to the bedroom in one piece.

"Bedroom?"

Lea bites her lip and kisses the corner of his mouth while shifting her weight in Cory's arms.

"This wall looks just fine to me."

He almost drops her when he hears her seductive words. Against the wall? He tilts his head, searching her eyes. She looks back, determination and hooded eyes piercing his. He nods and in two swift strides, she's up against the wall and his lips are roaming her neck. She laughs softly at his response and when she does, he trails his hand down her stomach, his fingers gazing the top of her panties and her laugh turns into the sexiest noise that his ears have heard.

She's not sure how long they're up against the wall. She remembers arching at his gentle, yet firm touches. She remembers the look on his face when he enters her for the first time. She remembers the overwhelming feeling that had settled in her stomach and had overtaken her body in a slow and steady burn. She remembers resting her forehead on his when the fire exploded and stars went off behind her eyes. She remembers his lips on her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"You have me."

He's not sure how long they're up against the wall. He remembers her hands, one arm looped around his neck and the other resting on his chest, his heart beating under her palm. He remembers the look on her face when they come together for the first time. He remembers the powerful tug at his heart. He remembers their foreheads touching as their bodies shudder and become one. He remembers placing his lips on her cheek, his words a breath into her ear. He remembers her smile against his skin.

"I'm not going anywhere.


End file.
